If Edward left for longer
by wolfoffanfiction
Summary: it a fantasy of what would have happened if Edward had left Bella to be happy with Jacob. Bella is happy and is around Jacob all the time until Edward returns and he tries to turn her life upside down.


If Edward had stayed away

The smell of the lavender flowers were carried by the wind across the long fields. Bella lay down amongst the long strands of grass and daisies, staring into Jacobs eyes. Jacob looked back with his dark brown eyes and they both smiled at each other. It had been two long years since Edward had left Bella in the forest alone, but the Cullens had returned home without him and were staying under the radar. Bella had been happier with Jacob and she knew that he wouldn't let her down like Edward had done the years before. As she stared into Jacobs eyes she forgot about the two worlds that she was pinned between. She was torn between the two mystic worlds that both Edward and Jacob belonged in. She had only found out the previous year that Jacob was part of the vampire world because he was a werewolf and this changed the way that Bella had looked at Jacob while she was still with Edward. "Bella, are you alright hun?" Jacob asked her and she suddenly awoke from her daydream, "yeah, I'm fine," she said "we better get going back to Charlie's house". As they raced through the forest together Jacob suddenly stopper dead in his tracks and pulled Bella back beside him. He put a subtle finger to his lips and tightened his grip around her waist. "Jacob, what's wrong" she whispered, "shhh..." he said. Bella turned her head and saw a dark figure flash between the tall trees. Bella tried to move out on Jacobs arms but he held on to her. She turned toward him and put her arms around him. But then Bella saw a face that she could identify the moment she saw it. Jacob shielded her behind him and told her not to try moving again. The familiar face stood in front of Jacob with a strange look on his face, Jacob and Edward stared each other dead in the eyes.

Bella peered over Jacobs tall shoulder and saw Edwards face sparkle in the sunlight, she had missed him once but not now. She moved in front of Jacob going between the two of them. Jacob watched her with his dark brown eyes, he moved to the side of her a little and then stood in silence. "Edward, why are you here?" Bella said in a strong voice, " I came back for you, I know I have made mistakes but..." Bella interrupted him " I'm happier without you now, just forget about me and go." She stared Edward in the eyes and somehow he knew that he had returned at the wrong time. "I want you to know that I am sorry Bella, and.." "I said leave Edward, so go" Bella said in a stubborn voice. Edward was gone in a flash and Jacob turned to look at Bella again. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, " lets go Bella" he said and they both giggled. Jacob walked out onto the drive-way, he walked through the stone chips crushing them down with his boots. Bella followed him into the house and sat down in the front room. Jacob sat down but suddenly got to his feet again, " stay here" he said to Bella but she followed him up the stairs to her room.

Jacob opened the door to Bella's room and he walked in slowly. The door creaked open, Jacob stepped further into the room to see Edward standing in the corner of her dark room. Edward was leaning against the wall, when Jacob slammed the door closed and Edward turned his head and moved. "What do you think you're doing here?" Jacob asked "just passing through" Edward said "I'm not your girlfriend anymore Edward, you don't have the right to come in here..." Edward picked up a picture of Jacob and Bella off of her bedside table. "So do you feel like that...Dog can make you happy like I did Bella" He said in sarcastic tone of voice, "you chose to leave me behind Edward, and Jacob makes me happier then you ever could..." said Bella. "I'm sure your new boyfriend will make you smile Bella, but I'm sure that I could have made you happy." Edward said looking at the floor. "Get out!" said Jacob as he moved towards Edward, but Bella put her arm out and Jacob pulled her into his side. Edward shook his head at Jacob and Bella, but Bella put her arm around Jacob reassuringly. Edward looked at them both and Jacob turned to give a hug but she kissed him. Edward ran over and pushed Jacob but Bella turned to Edward, " I love him, not you, so go. Now!" she said with a bit of warning in her voice. Edward left and Jacob looked into her eyes again, "what was that?" he said, "didn't you hear me, I love you, not him." Jacob smiled sincerely and they both walked back down the stairs.

Charlie unlocked the door and walked in to the front room. "Jacob your dad's outside waiting for you" he said "I better get going then, see you later Bella" he gave Bella a small kiss on to forehead "Charlie..." he said and nodded his head as he walked out of the door. "I saw Edward in the car with his dad today" Charlie said "yeah, so" Bella said with an absent tone of voice. "Well, I, err, thought that you might want to talk to him, see how he's doing?" Charlie said sounding a little weary, " I've already spoken to him," she said "and, how was he" Charlie asked her "rude" Bella said, " he didn't like the fact that Jacob makes me happier than he could have, or at least that's what he said to me". Charlie walked round from the back of the sofa and sat down next to her. But all of a sudden Bella burst out into tears and leaned onto Charlie's shoulder. He patted her back softly "what's up?" he said in a subtle voice, "seeing him again, he looked terrible, we were upstairs and..." she sobbed " why was he in the house Bella?" Charlie asked slowly. Bella whipped up her tears from her cheeks and looked up at Charlie, "Jacob invited him in, to ,err talk to me but.." she said but Charlie interrupted "but what Bella, what happened" he asked her, "but when he saw that me and Jacob together, he , he flipped, I don't know what happened" she said and took a very big breath in "and then I kissed Jacob, and he just blew ,he pushed Jacob out of the way and Jacob went for him .But I stopped anything from happening and Jacob told him to leave after that" Bella said still quite shaken up. " I'm sure he'll come around, he came back obviously expecting you to still want him, but that's life I guess" Charlie said picking up his cell and dialling a Chinese for them both.

They had one day left of the Summer holidays and Jacob and Bella were planning to go on a hike up the mountain together. Bella picked Jacob up and they stopped at the beach for a walk on the sand. Jacob raced her down but Bella just walked as she knew that a werewolf would be faster than her. When she finally reached the beach and sat down on the cold sand Jacob walked over to her and asked her "are you ok babe? " "yeah" said Bella. They sat in silence watching the tide run in and out of the sand, "do you remember that day when you told me that you were a werewolf?" Bella said in an inviting voice "huh, oh yeah I'm happy you got the hint though, after a while" Jacob made a small chuckle and looked at Bella. He moved a bit of her hair off of her face and tucked it behind her ear, "I think I love you" Jacob said "and I want you to know something, but I don't want to tell you if I'm not sure" he said in a quiet voice, "what is it Jacob?" Bella said softly "you know you can tell me anything, right?" she said to him. Jacob re positioned himself on the sand to face Bella, "I think...I've imprinted on you Bella" he said and it took Bella a few minuets to sink in but the message got through. "Oh Jacob, I love you more than anyone else, I don't know what to say..." she said "you don't have to say anything, I know" Jacob said in a strong but quiet tone. "come here Jacob..." Bella said in an intimate voice, Jacob jumped on top of her and held the back of her neck gently, and then Bella leaned forward and closed her eyes and so did Jacob.

Jacob kissed her on the neck and then kissed her on the lips, Bella moved in closer to his chest and then they both fell back down onto the cold, soft sand beneath Bella. They rolled over and Bella was on top of Jacob but still frantically kissing him. She moved her hands down to the bottom of his t-shirt and slowly started pulling it up. "What are we doing, this is crazy" said Jacob but Bella put a finger to his lips and he grinned at her she then pulled his t-shirt off and threw it to the side. Just then Jacob flipped her back on to the sand and started to undo the buttons on the baby pink shirt. He undone all of the buttons and Bella took her arms out of the shirt. She pulled the shirt out from underneath her and threw it to the side of her. Jacob looked down between her legs and unzipped her jeans. Bella looked at him and fluttered her eyelashes at him. Jacob smirked and then she pulled him down onto her body. She kissed him and he kissed her back, but when she opened her eyes she looked onto the shore and saw Edward standing over half in the water dripping wet. Jacob kissed her chest and then he kissed her neck softly. He looked up and then she lost interest in Edward and looked into Jacobs dark brown eyes," do you want to do it honey?" Bella asked in an impressive tone, " I don't know if we can" he said " I don't like him watching" Jacob said, " you knew?" Bella asked "yeah, he doesn't like it, so lets do it" Bella smirked and looked over to see if Edward was still looking but he had gotten closer. Bella snogged Jacob and she held him tightly against her skin.

But just as Jacob started to pull her jeans down Sam and some of the pack caught them and Jacob lifted his jacket and wrapped it around Bella's shoulders. He lifted her up and cradled her in his arms "lets go find somewhere a little more private, huh?". Bella kissed him and she saw Sam and blushed. "ooh Jacob, we don't want and puppies now." Bella giggled "shut up Quill" Jacob said to Quill and gave the boys a grin, while showing Bella off to them. They drove back to Charlie's house and Jacob carried Bella upstairs, he lay her down on her bed and kicked the door shut. He then took his jacket off of her and pulled her jeans off. Jacob undone his button on his jeans and leaned over on top of Bella, They kissed softly but then Jacob moved straight over Bella and lifted her hair off of her chest. Jacob ran his hands down her body and slowly back up again, he stopped when he reached her waist and then he moved his arms round to her back. Bella wrapped her legs around him and pulled him down onto her, then he pulled her up closer to him and then they passionately kissed each other until Jacob heard a car pull up into the front-drive. Bella fixed her bra and pants and sat up in the bed, as did Jacob. She ran her hands through his hair and kissed him but Jacob put his hands on her shoulders and calmly pushed her away from his body. " What's up sweetie?" Bella said looking puzzled, Jacob turned to look at her " that might be Charlie I don't want him coming in here and seeing this" Jacob reached over for his dark blue jeans, but Bella pulled him down again. She pushed him down onto her bed and laughed "got you" she said and then they started to kiss each other again, but Bella heard footstep coming up the stairs. " That's not my dad" she said "how do you know, might be" said Jacob, "because my dad always turns the heating on when he comes in and he would tell me he was in first". "Get up" Jacob said to Bella , he held her waist and then handed her the t-shirt and jeans that she had been wearing. He opened the door and saw Edward standing in the hall, "what are you doing here" Jacob asked sounding quite angry "I see that you were having a good time, Bella" Edward said. "Huh?" Bella turned and saw who was at the door, she walked over to the door with her buttons still undone, she leaned against the door way next to Jacob. "Edward , please, leave us alone why do you insist on watching me" said Bella strongly. " Listen if you want to make-out then don't do it in a public place, OK?," Edward said to her "how in the hell is MY HOUSE a public place?" Bella said. There was a moment of silence as Edward tried to think of an answer. "Well I guess it's public for a pervert like you is it?" said Jacob "what have you got to do with it dog?" Edward said defensively. "Well if you didn't notice I was the one kissing her!" Edward stepped forward and shoved Jacob, Jacobs eyes started to grow with the anger. " Oh my god Edward stop, just GET OUT!" Bella screamed at him but before she could stop Jacob changed into wolf form.

"I can see that you two are very well suited, ha" Edward said rudely "GET OUT!" said Bella. Edward stumbled back a little when she pushed him and then he left the house with a slam of the door. Bella turned to Jacob, "look what you've done to your jeans, there broken..." Bella said in an intimate voice. Jacob changed back into human form and went to storm out of the room when Bella put her arm out in front of him, he made a glace at her "we can't waste this opportunity" she said "what do you mean?" Jacob said "well it's not that often that you are in my room and don't have anyone in here and we're both half naked is it?" Bella lead him onto her bed "wait a minuet, I have a surprise for you" Bella left the room and went into the spare bedroom next door. She opened the third drawer down and pulled out a small Christmas red bed dress. She looked at herself in the mirror "OK Bella, he loves you, this little dress means the world to him put it on for him." Bella put the small dress on with an different bra and pants to match but the dress was so small that you could see the top of the bra and the bottom of the thongs. She opened the door slowly and Jacob turned to look at her. "You're beautiful Bella, come here babe". Bella walked with some sass in her step and she climbed into bed with Jacob. Jacob pulled the covers up "you're so hot Jacob" Bella said, and she ran her fingers down his abs.

In the morning Bella found Jacob next to her and her pants and bra on the floor. "Jacob, hun, are you awake" she said in a whisper. Jacob suddenly jumped onto her and kissed her again they both giggled "that was amazing" Bella said. "You were amazing" Jacob said and he kissed her forehead as he climbed over her. "Is Charlie back yet Jacob?" Jacob looked out of the bedroom window but saw the Cullen's car in the driveway. "What's wrong honey?" Bella asked, Jacob turned "why is the Cullen's car outside your house?" Jacob said sounding very worried. "What!? If that is Edward back again..." Bella said threateningly. They both got dressed and Bella rushed down stairs to see Alice sitting on the couch in the front room. "Alice" Bella said in a surprised but happy voice, "Bella" Alice got up and gave Bella a hug. "Sit down, you too Jacob" Alice said tapping the seat. "So I hear that Edward is being an eyesore at the moment? Am I right?" Alice said looking and Bella "well, yes he, err, he watched me and Jacob...err he watched me and Jacob in my room last night" Bella said glancing at Jacob for reassurance. "Yes well, Edward has only just returned to us I think because he saw one of my visions change in Jacobs favour" Alice said "I don't understand" Bella said "in my favour, what does that mean?" Jacob asked Alice. "Well, when Edward left you still loved him, but when you started to realise what you and Jacob had was more than what you and Edward had, my vision changed so that I can see you and Jacob together in the future not you and Edward but there is still one thing that isn't right" Alice said. Bella looked at Alice "what is wrong with the vision?" Bella said in a worried voice "well, you and Jacob are, well vampires..." Alice said "that can't be right I couldn't choose that over..." Jacob protested " I know, I know, but I think that Edward is planning something to do with this but if the vision changes again I promise to tell you OK, I have to go Bella, bye" Alice said and she ran out to the car and drove off at speed.

Charlie opened the front door and was surprised to see Bella and Jacob sitting on the sofa together. Bella had her legs stretched out on the sofa while her head was laying on Jacobs lap. "Bella! Why aren't you at school" Charlie said "and why is Jacob here as well" he said. "Oh dad, I *cough* wasn't feeling too good today" Bella said "and Jacob is your doctor now is he?" Charlie said "if it helps Charlie, she called me this morning because she didn't feel well" Jacob said in a convincing tone. "Fine well I'm going to my bed so he better be gone by the time i wake up" Charlie said as he walked up the stairs. Jacob stroked his hand through Bella's hair, " I can't leave your side yet" said Jacob, Bella sat up on the sofa and cuddled him " I feel like that too Jacob but you have to go" Bella said sadly, "Bella I've imprinted on you I have to know that you are safe from your dead stalker" Jacob said. Bella moved in her seat and turned to face Jacob "listen I'll be fine" Bella said " I'll sleep outside in the woods tonight just to be sure" Jacob said, "or you could sleep in my bed and keep me safe from harm, huh, do you like that idea?" Bella asked. "I love that idea Bella but Charlie is staying here tonight" Jacob said in a whisper sure not to let Charlie hear him "he is working night shift tonight so it's an empty house again" Bella said as she ran her hand through his hair. Jacob moved his head away "if I sleep with you tonight I would be off guard, like last night when he managed to sneak into the house, I can't but I'll lay next to you" he said to her "on top of the duvet" he added. "OK" Bella said "your loss" and she walked into the kitchen.

Jacob walked up the stairs, "Bella, are you in your room?" he called. There was no reply, "Bella" he shouted again he rushed up the stairs and found the door to her room open wide. Jacob walked in only to see Bella struggling to get out of Edward's arms. Edward had his teeth sunk into Bella's neck, Jacob ran over and ripped Edward off of her. Jacob looked down and saw Bella shaking in pain on the floor, he kneeled down and tried to sooth the pain. "What have you done to her!?" he said to Edward, " I gave her what she wanted when I was here, remember she wanted to spend eternity with me, not you mut" Edward said on a triumphant voice. "Bella, honey are you ok" Jacob asked but Bella didn't answer. Edward moved silently over Jacob, Jacob turned and put his hand out to stop Edward from coming any closer to Bella. But Edward bit Jacobs hand and Jacob screamed in agony as he kneeled down on the carpet holding his throbbing hand. Bella awoke first, she was in the Cullen's house and Jacob was on the bed next to her. Alice walked in "oh, thank god your ok" she said sounding pleased "what happened to me?" Bella asked." I'm so sorry, Edward went crazy he could hear Jacobs thoughts and they drove him mad, we got to you in time but we didn't get to Jacob. He had crawled down stairs and went outside, we didn't know he was there." Alice said sadly. Bella looked over to Jacob he was much paler, she had never seen him like that before. "Alice, is he... is he " Bella couldn't get the words out of her mouth," dead" she said finally, Alice looked at her with despair." We think that he will be able to fight off the venom, we hope he can." Alice said.

Jacob woke up feeling sick, he saw Bella but she didn't look like Bella at all. "Bella is that you!" he said, Bella turned," Jacob, oh my god your alive" she ran over and kissed him," Jacob you're freezing " she said "what, no that can't be right, I'm not a vamp..." he said assessing his hands and arms, he stood up an began to pace up and down. Jacob looked at the floor "where is he, I'll kill him where is he Bella" Jacob looked in her direction. But just then he collapsed on to the floor. "Jacob, please, wake up Jacob!" Bella said, she shook him violently and he soon awoke. "Bella, I saw him, I saw him, he was in my head" Jacob said, just then Edward entered he room escorted by Jasper and Emmett, "Jacob, I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me."Edward said while scratching his head. Bella glanced at Edward and then stopped crouching over Jacob and walked over to Edward. "Why Edward, what have I ever done to you, I didn't leave all of sudden and then *Bella took a breath* come back two years later expecting by girlfriend to have waited for me. Correct me if I'm wrong Edward." she looked his straight in the eyes. Edward moved uneasily in the spot but then lifted his head to talk to Bella " I can't correct you on that Bella, because you tell the truth, I did expect you to have waited but if I had returned a year earlier I'm sure you would have stayed loyal to me..." he said with his head held high, "LOYALTY!" Bella screamed "YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME ABOUT LOYALTY, look what you have done to him!" Bella said getting gradually quieter. Edward stepped towards Bella in a threatening way but Emmett pulled him back, "He deserved that, do you know what he was thinking?" he asked Bella, "no, but I don't want to know and since you seem to know what he is thinking I'm sure that you will know that.." Edward interrupted "that he has imprinted on you, yes, but frankly it disgusts me what they do." he said. Jacob lay in the corner and Carlisle was nursing him, "the wolf blood has fought off the venom, he should recover soon" Carlisle said and nodded to Emmett and Jasper to take Edward out of the room, he patted Bella and the shoulder as he left the room with the others.

Jacob had recovered well and the pack were keeping there borders tightly secured. Bella had decided to move in with Jacob to make sure that he was ok. Bella never heard anything from Edward again but soon after Alice told Bella that the vision had changed to favour Jacob and Bella's relationship completely, they knew that they were safe for now but they didn't know what they future would hold for them. Please comment and give advice_ criticism welcome_ thanks for reading_still not to sure about the last paragraph_


End file.
